Real or Not Real
by sundayxmorningx
Summary: A simple game inspired by a book can reveal a lot. "There's still something between us. Real or not real."


**A/N: I don't own Big Time Rush. If only =/ So I just finished reading The Hunger Games Trilogy and this idea came into my mind. I hope you all like it!**

* * *

><p>Logan drank his smoothie while relaxing in the cabana. The boys only had less than two weeks left before they left for tour and Gustavo had given them a day off to work out logistics. For the most part, they were ready to go and there was no denying their excitement – they were going to England, after all. Logan could only imagine the crazy adventures he and the guys would have overseas.<p>

His thoughts were halted when he saw the pretty brunette female walking past him. She seemed to be holding on to something close to her chest as she kept her head down.

"Camille."

The up and coming actress immediately turned around while trying to wipe the tears in her eyes. Logan grew worried, "Are you ok?"

"Oh Logan," she let out a dramatic sigh, "This book is just so… beautiful. The fight between good and bad – which I know is cliché but it was so well-written – the emotional rollercoaster you felt when Katniss was in the games and not to mention the love triangle between Peeta and Gale! Oh my gosh, that was –"

"Wait, you're crying over that book?" he pointed at it.

Camille nodded her head, "The Hunger Games Trilogy. You must have heard of it."

His eyes widened, "Yeah, I have and I've been meaning to read them but I haven't found the time."

"You can borrow mine," she suggested, "Maybe you can read them while you're on tour."

"Really? Thanks," Logan smiled at her.

Camille ran her fingers through her copy of _Mockingjay_. They stood in front of the cabana and after a few minutes, they took a seat. Logan looked around as he tried to make conversation. He almost offered her some of his smoothie but he was interrupted with a question.

"Your real name isn't Logan. Real or not real?"

He looked at her oddly, "You already know the answer to that…"

"Just go along with it," Camille rolled her eyes, "Real or not real?"

"Real," Logan answered slowly.

She looked at him in triumph, "I'm modifying it but if you read the book, it'll make sense. Ok, your turn."

"Um," he thought of a question, "You're originally from Connecticut. Real or not real?"

"Real," she nodded in approval, "You want to be a doctor some day. Real or not real?"

Logan's face lit up, "Real. You still consider Jo you're best friend. Real or not real?"

"Very real," Camille sounded excited, "This is fun."

They continued with their questions, keeping it simple – favorite colors, movies, bands… It soon led to conversations about hobbies, school, life in Minnesota and Connecticut, how different their lives are now… The simple game reconnected the former couple as they found out new information about each other. However, their laughter was overshadowed by the sight in front of them when Carlos and Jennifer 3 walked by; Carlos' movement was animated while Jennifer watched in amusement.

As they walked away, Logan spoke up, "Real or not real? Jennifer is interested in Carlos."

"Maybe real," she replied, "I've overheard her talking but I'm not too sure."

The duo continued walking and was soon out of sight. The occupants in the cabana continued their game. Camille was then reminded of the boys' impromptu concert by the pool. She hesitated with her next question and eventually asked it.

"You – you winked at me during the poolside performance. Real or not real?" she asked.

Logan was taken off guard, "I – ye – well, you – you sent me a heart so I thought –"

"Real or not real?"

There was a long pause until he answered.

"Real."

He instantly knew what to say next, "There's still something between us. Real or not real?"

She whispered her answer, "Real."

Camille blushed while Logan looked away. She played with her hair, taking interest in the way it was braided. He kept his hands occupied by folding and unfolding them. Silence settled between them as answers to questions were slowly starting to unfold.

She then asked in confirmation, "The feelings are still there…"

All he did was nod his head.

They finally looked at each other and a nervous laugh escaped their lips. Camille noticed the smirk appearing in his face. Logan watched her eyes flutter open and close.

There was one question he had in his mind.

"Real or not real?" he asked, "You'll be mad if I kissed you."

She didn't hesitate, "Not real."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! Phew, this actually took some thinking and re-arranging. I quite liked it and I hope you did too. Please review to let me know? =)**


End file.
